eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Maiden of Masks
after freeing him from his cell .| next = The Mirage Star| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Requirements These are things you will need throughout the quest: * Your illusion "fun spells" (dwarf, human, half elf, barbarian and gnoll). * Sathirian language from A Mysterious Black Tome * Stout (Halfing) language * Heritage quest: A Missing Mask * Heritage quest: The Stein of Moggok: It Can Be Rebuilt Optional (can be avoided by paying ): * Hoo'Loh's Illusory Hat from Blood of the Brood Receiving the Quest # Kill near the Western Pens in until you find . This is a body drop. # Free the hafling at from his cell using the key. Follow him around the corner and hail him. # Perform the Illusions he asks of you in order and chat to him again to receive the quest. You will need to know the following illusions #* Half-Elf #* Human #* Barbarian #* Dwarf #* Gnoll Steps Starting the Quest # Find in . #* He wanders up and down the road to near and , somewhere around or . #* The guards in Terens Grasp will give you a location wisp if you ask them to search for him (right-click the guard and select "Find NPC"). # Tabbin sends you into to find 3 items which you may obtain in any order: a drum, a mandolin, and a performance mask. #* The Mask is a small chest drop from any trash mobs in zone, and mobs can be grey.(Tested 4/3/2010) #* The Mandolin drops from an iksar entertainer in the mess hall (5 min respawn). Mess hall is located #* The Drum can be found in Commander's Quarters inside of a chest: #** Make sure you have show illusions ON in your Person a window and click on the Painting , across the room from the chest. #** Click the chest in order to get the update. #*** If you have chosen to hide illusions, this step will bug and you will not get the drum from the chest when you click on it. If you get bugged you need to camp and relog to fix it. # Return to . He now gives you a book with information about the Maiden of Masks. Unfortunately, he has torn out all the pages except for the first page, as he used the other pages as IOU's to pay his tabs at different bars across Norrath. Getting the pages # Obtain page 2. Go to in the Fens of Nathsar and speak to . It turns out Tabbin owes her 185 platinum and 2 copper. Thankfully she lets you pay off the debt by bringing her fish meat. Complete the subquest Paying Off a Tab: Fish Fry by killing 100 fishmen for auto-updates. There are plenty of fishmen in the ruins south of Omen's Call. Return to . She gives you the page number 2 (a collection item) and a clue as to where you can find the next page. # Obtain page 3. Head to The Estate of Unrest in Butcherblock Mountains. Page number 3 is a body drop off the The Sadistic Bartender. #* Due to the rapidly spawning elemental effects cast by the bartender, a DPS and healer are strongly recommended. #* Only one update per zone, so don't take another illusionist who needs the update. # Page 4 is found in Kaladim. Click the page in the tavern room before the Queen . This will spawn a level 83^^^ Golem. Kill it, and click the page again to get the update. #* The mob is root/stun/mezzable so is possible to defeat solo. # Obtain page 5. For the next step, fetch a Cask of Blood Wine from Neriak. The cask is located in the D'Morte Inn in the very back of the New Foreign Quarters . #* Invisibility works against all the guards, but only if you don't have any pets up (including deity and cosmetic pets) #* Head over to Kelethin in Greater Faydark. Speak to in the tavern near the Granite Hills Acorn lift . He sends you off to get a cask of Blood Wine, which you have already gathered. Give it to him for your update. #* Note that Jysolin doesn't have any quest icon above his head. # Page 6 is obtained by visiting in the bar in East Freeport and giving away your Stein of Moggok. #* This obviously means you must completed the Stein of Moggok HQ and have the reward in your inventory. If you've sold it, you can buy it back from the Shady Swashbuckler (a bit less than 1p) on Nektulos Forest docks. #* The stein must be unmounted, or else won't accept it. #* After completing this step, you may buy the stein back from the Shady Swashbuckler, so you do not have to permanently lose it. # To obtain page 7, hail the bartender in the in Rivervale and offer to rescue a damsel in distress and save the world. He settles for a couple of gold though, so collect your page and be on your way. #* This step requires you to be able to speak and understand Stout. # Page 8 can be found in The Golden Scepter in Maj'Dul. Be prepared to fight as you hail on the bottom floor. After the second dialog choice, 2 groups of 4 83^^ guards spawn and auto-aggro you. After killing the groups speak to the bartender again to receive the page. #* Preferably, take a tank and a healer with you. You won't likely be able to solo them fast enough. #* You can let the mobs wipe you and then revive inside the Golden Scepter. This way you can take on the mobs one group at a time. Make sure to talk to Bartender before killing the mobs. Otherwise the kills do not count and you will get rushed again when talking to him trying to finish the step. #* Also note that the Bartender is an attackable NPC, so be careful with any blue AOE's. If he dies and you finish both encounters fast enough before his corpse despawns, you can still right-click and hail his corpse and get your update. # Page 9 is from the Bartender in in Antonica. She asks you to bring her a number of T8 carpenter craft, starting a subquest called . You need to receive the following items to get quest updates (buying them off the broker will give you updates). #* Warning! Do not have the items in inventory when you first talk to her to get quest. She will take the items and not update the quest journal, so you wont get page. Only obtain the items after receiving the quest. #* Have 5-10pp available! These are all T8 house items that cost 10-30g/ea on the broker. You can save money by commissioning a Carpenter to craft them for you. #** 4 redwood stools #** 6 ferrite ornate chairs #** 10 leather stitched cushions #** 3 redwood gaming round tables #** 5 redwood tables #* Return to , hand in the furniture, and receive page 9 in return. # For page 10, talk to in Starcrest Commune . Go and speak to who walks around the fountain west of the tavern. #* You'll get a new illusion: Human Youth, which is auto-scribed and will be found in your Knowledge book under Spells. #* Head over to Qeynos Harbor and talk to Nathan Ironforge, a small boy that can be found near the Clock of Ak'Anon or in the upper floor of the inn (you can use the guards to help find him). Make sure you have your new illusion active. You'll receive a doll from Nathan. Take the doll back to Molly who will give you Page 10 in return. # Page 11 - Speak to the Bartender in Teren's Grasp . He will basically say he got rid of it. However, who's standing right next to the bartender calls for your attention. Speak to her to receive the last page. # Head to the collector down by the Sokokar post, to turn in the collected pages and receive the book. # Return to Tibby. She gives you a challenge to find six different rare masks. In return she will reward you with a powerful wand. Getting the six Masks #Obtain the six masks in any order. Obtaining these masks will not grant any updates until you have turned them in to Tibby. #* Guise of the Deceiver from the heritage quest . Have it in you inventory when you talk to her and you'll get the update. #* Performers mask: #*# Talk to overlooking in the Fens to receive the subquest . #*# She has you collect 20 pristine burynai skins (uncommon update). In return, you will be given an burynai illusion which you get to keep. #*# After doing some walking around with the illusion on she gives you a performer's pass. #*# Take the pass to the in Neriak and talk to (Theater Master) with burynai illusion on. He gives you the mask to perform in. #* Tibby wants "a primitive ritual mask worn by someone to perform a ceremony". #*# Head to the end of the track in the (the area, not the instance) in Fens of Nathsar and kill the Nurgan Captor (level 80 heroic ^^) and his 2 guards (level 80 heroic ^) surrounding Captured Drogan Witchdoctor. #*# The guards will drop a key, and the Captured Drogan Witchdoctor will attack you (84^^^ heroic that can charm). This mob hits like a truck; bringing help is a good idea. #*#* The Witchdoctor will only drop one mask per kill and has a 15 minute respawn timer. #* Mask covered in tropical feathers: #*# Head to Barren Sky and speak with Hoo'Loh on Strifewind Isle . Hoo'Loh is no longer on the cliff but rather on the ground of this isle, so you no longer have to climb the chains. #*#* If you've done the Hoo'Loh hat quest, you can get the Spiroc illusion for free. Otherwise it will cost you . Hoo'Loh will give you a scroll which you have to scribe to get the illusion spell. If you try to buy another one, he will take your money, but you won't get another scroll if you already have one. #*# Then head to Timorous Deep and, with the illusion on, speak to Twocan Jam (found on Mok Rent). #*#* You must be in illusion form or he will fly away and despawn (don't worry, he will respawn 2 minutes later). #*# After some chat, Twocan will become attackable. You need to engage him for 2 minutes, but not kill him. Just keep him mezzed, and after the 2 minutes he should give you the mask. #* Tibby wants "a mask that is made out of skin". #*# Kill the or her placeholder in Chardok to obtain a key (chest drop). #*# Go to the room on the left when you leave her room and in the back, to a Tightly Locked Chest with the mask in it . Note: you don't get an update when you use the key on the chest but the item is placed in your inventory. #* Mask of the maiden: #** You must speak Sathirian to obtain this mask. #*# Talk to Modani Qu'loni in the scorpion pit between Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep and Charasis: Maiden's Chamber before collecting the following books. She asks you to obtain three books, which you can get in any order. #*#* Unlike other similar steps, this is not its own subquest. #*#* The Book of Illusions: from the South Qeynos Mage Tower library. #*#*# Turn into Queen Antonia by clicking her statue outside the mage tower. #*#*# Go up and loot the book (take the red portal in the mage tower and find a big book) at . #*#* The Tome of Illusion Dispelling: from North Freeport mage library. #*#*# Turn into Lucan D'Lere with the statue down by the inn ***Since Will of a Tyrant, the statue no longer exists. You can click on the spot where it should be to get the illusion.*** #*#*# Loot the book on the top floor at . #*#* The Veil of the Seeing Eye and is resting on a table just to the left of Drusella Sathir in Charasis: Maiden's Chamber. #*#** Only one illusionist can loot it per instance. #*#** You must kill Drusella Sathir on this step to make the book clickable. #*# After you have all the three books, you need to return to Modani Qu'loni and give him the books to receive the mask. # Turn the mask in to Tibby to receive your heroic Mirage Star. Rewards *Mirage Star